familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dover Plains, New York
|postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 12522 |area_code = 845 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-20841 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0948613 |website = |footnotes = }} Dover Plains is a hamlet and census-designated place (CDP) in Dutchess County, New York, United States. The population was 1,323 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Poughkeepsie–Newburgh–Middletown Metropolitan Statistical Area. Dover Plains is in the northern part of the town of Dover on NY Route 22. Metro-North Railroad has a Harlem Line station here, bringing commuters to New York City. This station was the line's northern terminus for many years, until the line was expanded north to Wassaic in the early 2000s. Geography Dover Plains is located in eastern Dutchess County at (41.745294, -73.579831), in the northern part of the town of Dover. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , of which , or 2.19%, is water. Dover Plains is in the valley of the Ten Mile River. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1996 people, 834 households, and 503 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 1,639.8 per square mile (631.7/km²). There were 892 housing units at an average density of 732.8/sq mi (282.3/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 93.79% White, 2.40% African American, 0.30% Native American, 1.25% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 0.40% from other races, and 1.75% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.61% of the population. There were 834 households out of which 28.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.5% were married couples living together, 11.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.6% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 3.02. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 23.0% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 27.3% from 25 to 44, 22.1% from 45 to 64, and 20.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 98.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.3 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $31,979, and the median income for a family was $45,586. Males had a median income of $36,442 versus $26,776 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $20,676. About 8.6% of families and 13.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.9% of those under age 18 and 15.1% of those age 65 or over. References External links *Dover Plains Library *Town of Dover Category:Census-designated places in New York (state) Category:Hamlets in New York (state) Category:Poughkeepsie–Newburgh–Middletown metropolitan area Category:Census-designated places in Dutchess County, New York Category:Hamlets in Dutchess County, New York